custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Magical Musical Mystery (1997, SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Magical Musical Mystery is a Custom Barney Home Video released in June 14, 1997. Plot Barney and his friends must know what the mystery is. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Ashley *Alissa *Robert *Keesha *Jeff *Danny *Juan Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #Just Imagine #The Magical Musical Mystery #If You're Happy and You Know It #Silly Sounds #Laugh with Me #Castles So High #Old King Cole #The Sleeping Princess #If All The Raindrops #We Found the Mystery #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and December 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and December 1995/1996-1997 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-10 voice and Mid 1993-2007 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Hats Off To BJ!". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney Live! In New York City!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Once Upon a Time!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney Live! In New York City!". *The Riff costume used in this home video was also seen in "Bugs". *The Riff voice used in this home video was also heard in "Seperation". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "A Different Kind of Mystery". *This marks the last official appearence of the December 1995/1996-1997 Baby Bop and BJ costumes. Starting with "Barney's Imagiation City Friends", the Season 4-6 Baby Bop and BJ costumes would be used. *This was the only Second Era appearence of the Decenber 1995/1996-1997 Baby Bop and BJ costumes. However, the Second Era appearnces of the 1996-1997 Baby Bop and BJ costumes were on the Barney wiki because they appeared in "Camp WannaRunnaRound", "Barney's Adventure Bus", "First Day of School", "Is Everybody Happy?", "We've Got Rhythm", "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney", "Let's Build Together", "Play Ball!" and "Going on a Bear Hunt". *First appearence of Season 4-6's Barney doll. It replaces the Season 2-3 Barney doll which last appeared in "Barney Meets Yoshi!" (June 11th 1997). *Ashley has her 1997-1999 voice and look. *Alissa has her 1997-1999 voice and look. *Robert has his 1993-September 1998 voice and 1997-Late August 1998 look, *Keesha has her 1994-1998 voice and Early 1997-Late August 1998 look. *Jeff has his 1994-2000 voice and Christmas 1996-September 1998 look. *Danny has his 1995-Early 1998 voice and Late 1996-Mid 1998 look. *Juan has his Late 1996-Early 1998 voice and look, *The Season 4-6 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Easy, Breezy Day!". *This also marks the start of Barney & Friends' Second Era (June 14, 1997 - September 1, 2002) *This was also the first official episode to use the 1997-1998 Season 4 home video end credit font.